Keep Away, Keep Guard
by Xanaischemical
Summary: Gakuen Oneshot- After word of Ciel being hunted hits Sebastian, he sends him off to a school to watch an odd boy named Alois. Sebastian says not to make contact with the boy, but an unexpected situation hits Ciel, and changes Ciel's view on the "bad guy".


**MERRY CHRISTMAS hfajksdahd Oneshots. I be loving them. I think... I think this is really good. o: my first Kuroshitsuji fic xD and I love typing these characters. I'm not having my friend Lauren proofread it. (She's amazing at editting but then again she always picks fun at my Alois. D:) Anyway, I wouldn't call it a songfic, buuttttt I did listen to one song on repeat while writing this in the Notes App on my ipod last night xD- Outta My Head - I Hate Kate.**

He was here for a reason. Not to pay attention to anyone who tried to catch his attention Though he tried to keep it secret, word had reached around that he was rich, and hordes of girls already started swarming to him. He just ignored them, since he had a fiancé waiting for him back in England.  
As Ciel walked down the hallways of his new boarding school, he sighed. The third day into his freshman year, and he was already popular. Under the cover of such an innocent 13-year old with a blind eye, he "_did not know_" the juniors Finnian or Mayrin, or that senior Baldroy. The senior that followed him around from shadows, Sebastian, was a plain human. All was perfect for his mission.

**_FLASHBACK-_**  
_Sebastian walked into the study filled with walls of dusty books. He'd have to fix that. "Young master, I have received word of another demon beginning to hunt after you. It seems his master would be after you as well. His name is Alois Trancy, and he seems to be quite dangerous. Either demon or master seems to want to kill you."_  
_Ciel sighed and sat back in his chair, looking out the window. "Sebastian, pack my suitcases and order me a private dorm for a year at that boarding school HE is sending his master to. We need to learn more and see what's going on."_  
**_-END FLASHBACK_**

And now Ciel was sitting on his bed. He had a huge dorm, complete with a mini-kitchen and closet doors with a washer and dryer in them. It reminded him of those low class hotels back in London. He laid back and removed his eyepatch, staring at the ceiling with both his blue and fuchsia eyes. "Sebastian, fetch me some tea-..." Taking a minute to sit up, he recalled a previous conversation. He started his own tea.

**_PREVIOUS CONVERSATION-_**  
_"Sebastian, my private dorm is complete?"_  
_"Yes, young master. But I have called for my own dorm with other kids my 'age'."_  
_"So if I call for you, you will not come?"_  
_A bow. "I apologize, but I cannot."_  
**_-END PREVIOUS CONVERSATION_**

The young Lord of the Phantomhive family believed he had already spotted the boy to look for: A sophomore, soft blond hair to his jawline, blue eyes as light as the sky outside. He had a certain air about him, unstable but confident, mysterious yet... Beautiful.  
Sipping his tea, he stared at the eyepatch on the forest green sheets of his mattress. _If this boy is the contracted one, giving his soul up for something he longs for, then he must have his seal somewhere else._ The frowning boy looked at himself in he mirror. His left eye was his normal, royal blue with hardly any blemish, but his right eye was a bright violet, a pentagram seemingly engraved inside. When his butler was ordered, this seal inside of it would glow.  
Ciel sighed and leaned on the counter, drinking more tea. This was his third day of his school; he was so advanced that he was in sophomore classes. That means more than 8/9 of his classes were with that blonde boy. If he could catch his name from another kid, that would be great. However, he worried of giving someone the false impression of interest in a boy that so rudely disrupted the uniforms by cutting his pant legs to mid-thigh or always having his shirt half-unbuttoned. That smirking prick may not even be who he is looking for.  
Ciel stared out the window and noticed the sky had turned the color of his own hair, so he finished his tea and pulled out his nightshirt. He set his eyepatch on the wood nightstand and sighed. He was hardly tired, but either way, he curled up under the warm and safe comforter and closed his eyes, dreaming of a terrible fire once again.

The next day went normal, as Ciel took notes on things he didn't have to, making sure to understand it all. Looking up, the mysterious blonde boy that Ciel took to stalking (_"It isn't stalking if he might try to kill you!"_) didn't seem to be paying attention at all; he looked half asleep.

The first problem was the fact he had a split gym, once again giving him a sophomore class. He changed into his gym clothes easily, and then realized today was the day they wouldn't go over rules and the would actually _do_ something. Gym was Ciel's least favorite subject ever. _Ever_. He wasn't supposed to be in it now, and he should sit out with the teacher's understanding. But today the teacher told him to get in the game. They were playing dodgeball. _Dodge. Ball._  
Ciel walked out and glared at the ground, tensing his fists. Lost in his thoughts and not watching where he was going, he walked right into the back of a boy only a few inches taller than himself. The boy turned and smiled sweetly, apologizing. Immediately, our protagonist's heart started beating faster, a feeling new to him. "Oh! You're that rich kid with the eyepatch!" The shorter looked away from those baby blue eyes- the blonde Ciel had been watching. I_f he gave him his own name, would he give Ciel his? _"The name is Ciel, thank you very much." "Ooh~ Ciel, huh? French, for heaven, or sky! Such a beautiful name for a fitting beautiful face like yours!" The blue-haired boy's cheeks warmed up a bit more as he stared at the blonde, the latter smiling like a kid on Christmas. "The name's Alois, and don't wear it out!" Ciel rolled his eyes. So his _was_ the boy to watch. "Alois _Trancy_." Alois' eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, but I didn't give my last name!" Ciel froze. _Had he messed up_? "You must be... A big fan of mine, hmm?" The smiling blonde stroked Ciel's cheek seductively, laughing at the shudder in response. Now motivated, He quickly hugged the considerably smaller boy and nuzzled his nose and lips into Ciels neck. The latter tried to push away, but Alois moaned lightly, which got the dark haired boy to stop moving, and licked the nape of the little boy's neck. "You're so very, very_ mignon_..." Ciel finally pushed him away and was relieved when Alois went dancing away to a group of girls, laughing. He then realized the blonde had even cut his gym shorts to a preposterously short length.  
Like said before, Ciel could not stand physical education classes. His frail body was that of a nobleman (ha) and he was weak. What was worse, is what happened whenever he exerted to much energy into something...  
He decided to sit out of the game even though the gym teacher told him to get in. Screw the grades; they'd be no use to him come the end of the year. He sat in the safest corner and watched as the teacher blew the whistle. Dozens of faded red balls were flung from side to side. Ciel's eye was caught by one person in particular- a_ certain blonde_ who was dancing quite well while expertly dodging anything thrown at him. The one visible eye darted away from the sight of those naughtily short shorts, his face turning a deep red. A few seconds later, however, he found himself watching again. He began to imagine beating Alois at dodgeball, hitting him square in the face with the ball, just the two of them. But with his weak stature and his situation, he knew that wasn't possible. Especially watching how well this kid was playing.  
Suddenly angry at himself from realizing such a thing, Ciel stood and left to the gym lockers, not realizing that a certain pair of pale cyan eyes watched him.  
Within a few minutes, cheering could be heard in the locker room. Of he two games being played, Alois just won the first. Ciel stood, shaking with anger. If_ only_ he could play. If _only_ he could beat that prancing prat.  
A fragile, royal hand pounded into a gym locker, making a dent. A shriek pierced the silence, as Ciel held his hand. It had gotten rid of all the pent up frustration, but now it hurt like_ bloody hell!_ He collapsed onto the bench, trying not to scream out in the sudden pain.  
Throughout the little muffled winces and crying, the boy didn't notice the blonde sit next to him until he could feel a hand rubbing his back soothingly. Looking up, his royal blue eye met a perfect face, dusted with pale yellow hair. "Ciel..." Alois looked at the locker, then back to small boy next to him. "I never thought you'd be able to do that." Between sniffles came a reply of "adrenaline". A soft sound of understanding slipped through the older boy's lips. "Ciel, turn to me."  
The hurt boy glanced up at Alois, then slid to face him. Alois kissed him. He kissed him straight on the lips, hard. Ciel hardly had time to react before a tongue glided over his bottom lip, opening his mouth. At this, the blonde slid his tongue in. The blonde pushed him against the locker, kissing him as deep as possible, exploring every area of the boy's mouth he could reach. Without the stunned Ciel knowing, Alois took his hurt hand lightly, his fingers moving gently. He bent one finger, than the next. When he reached the ring finger, Ciel squeaked into the kiss and Alois gave the other's tongue one last swirl before pulling away slowly. They were both out of breath, as Alois said, "Ciel, you need to get to the nurse's. You broke this finger."

OxO

When Ciel came out from the nurse's office, he had his fingers poorly wrapped just to keep it from hurting more and had an Advil. He wanted more than anything to get to his dorm and relax, but his hopes broke when he saw Alois sleeping in a chair, a blue pass in his hands that said in clear print, "Stay with patient".  
Ciel asked the nurse about it, and she said it was fifth period and that he would need a companion for the rest of the week (Thank god is was Thursday!) so he doesn't hurt himself more. Alois was _just_ there and in most of his classes, of course.  
After clapping rudely in Alois' ear, freaking him out and making him fall out of the chair, Ciel and Alois started heading for the gym locker room. Since the night-blue boy's pass said to relax for the day, he would change, go to his dorm and sleep. More than once, the blonde asked if the smaller wanted him to carry him. Every time, Ciel blushed lightly and refused.

Walking towards the dorm, they were out of conversation. Alois looked down and smiled. "Hey Ciel?" He received a glance and a grunt in response. "Ciel, isn't it great I get to take care of you? I get to stay with you, _just us alone in your dorm_," he said, finishing with a wink. He started twirling Ciel's hair on a finger. "Alois, I don't want you following me. Leave me alone." The blonde pouted, quite adorably. "But Cieeel, the nurse said I have to stay with you." The younger boy glared at him. "I want you _out_ of my_ face_!" His voiced raised slightly, and he knew he shouldn't yell. His backpack was in his gym locker, which he just unlocked. "Ciel, this isn't a choice-" "_Get the he'll away from me_, Alois! You're following because you want to, not because the nurse said!" Ciel was breathing hard now, and Alois looked terribly offended. "Ciel, I just want to be friends-" "I know what you're really here for, and _I won't have any of it_-" His shouting was cut short by a strained intake of breath. He knew this was coming: the adrenaline rush, the anger, the shouting, the pain. The taller boy held him up straight, panicking. "Ciel! Ciel, are you _breathing_? Ciel!_ Ciel!_" Ciel fell to the bench and started wheezing and coughing whenever he could; any air would he nice. He made a motion to the standing one of the two.  
It took Alois a moment, but in a flash he was digging in Ciel's backpack. "It'll be okay! Just calm down!" He pulled out an inhaler and thrust it at the now hardly breathing boy. Ciel took two deep breathes from it and started coughing. "Ciel! Are you better? What was that? Do you need to see the nurse again?" The eye-patched one took another breath, reaching the limit of what he could, and just sat and coughed, his body shaking. His breathing soothed slowly, as Alois rubbed his back softly and comfortingly. Finally, after a few minutes, he leaned back on the lockers. His breathing was fine, almost normal, but Alois noticed something else. He passed out.

OxO

Ciel awoke slowly, his room dark save for the light from the sun outside his perfectly drawn curtain. The scent of wonderfully brewed tea drifted to his nose, and he realized he was in his bed in his baggy pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. _Did Sebastian change him?_ No, his demon was in class right now. Then who?  
All the past events struck him at once. The broken finger, (which was wrapped properly now) the shouting, and the asthma attack. Looking around, he found the cup of tea on the nightstand. Green tea with honey, from the scent. Someone was worrying about his throat. Further inspection just from he bed found the laundry done, his kitchen cleaned up, and his blanket washed.  
_Only Sebastian would do all this, right?_ Reaching for his right eye, he found it was uncovered. He shivered. It couldn't be Sebastian... Was it the _other_ demon who has began to hunt his soul?

Wheat hair peeked from the kitchen. "Oh! You're finally awake!" The newly found boy bounced into the bedroom and jumped on Ciel's bed. "I was so scared... Is you're throat feeling okay? You had quite a coughing fit..." It took the littler boy a moment to remember this was_ Alois_, the sophomore who had _saved his life._ He saved him, while Sebastian told him he would try to _kill him_. His butler was wrong, and he couldn't ring himself to worry about Alois now. "I-I'm fine..." Ciel coughed a few times and sipped the tea. "How long do you plan to stay?" Alois shrugged and seemed to think. "You're a neat freak, Ciel. I can tell. But schools been getting in the way, hasn't it? I'll leave either when you're all better or when your dorm is clean. Which ever takes longer." Ciel smiled very slightly and laid back down, pulling up the blanket. He coughed. "I'll be better after a nap. Just get out of my face." He closed his eyes and mouth, which slid back into his usual frown.

He was so tired, he hardly realized the soft, comforting kiss on his forehead. The half that _did_ feel it didn't want it to leave.


End file.
